


21号门钥匙与77号棒球服

by aringarosa



Series: 甜蜜爱情 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Summary: 那不过是她的一面之词。
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: 甜蜜爱情 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625974
Kudos: 16





	21号门钥匙与77号棒球服

玛兹先生愿意让别人叫他“玛兹教授”、或者“玛兹博士”，这样听上去更有文化，尽管他连小学五年级都没有读完，并且为了通过四年级的考试而留级六年。他的成功完全依赖于胆大包天、混乱的时事，和赌徒那种狂妄的投机。玛兹将三者结合的完美产物不是他的毒品生意，而是现在的警部部长莫兰：他在战乱时将刚刚投奔他的莫兰塞进军队，并顺利在战争结束后收获了一个完全为他所用的部长。莫兰尽心尽力地将机密的情报传达给玛兹，同时为他清除对家、干掉想要查他的警员。

话说回来，玛兹的主业——毒品——虽然有莫兰的帮助，却远没有这样顺风顺水。时至今日，玛兹依然需要仰仗化学家“尼禄二世”的配方，并且和他七三分成；三成的利润对玛兹来说显然让出太多，但尼禄二世将手里的配方保护得太好，使得那小小的文件同他本人一样神秘。玛兹到现在也不知道尼禄二世的真名，或是任何有关他来路的信息。尼禄二世同样崛起于战时，靠自制的、品色绝佳的海洛因而名扬全国，拯救了一大批用安非他明苟活的瘾君子。“尼禄二世”这个颇具讽刺意味的外号也是从那时开始流传，今天已经成为他唯一的名字。

昨天，莫兰的手下给他送来一个毒贩子。玛兹盯上这个名叫马克的小老鼠已经很久了，时间可以追溯到一年前。那时市场上出现另一批来源不明的海洛因，品相和尼禄二世生产的不相上下——他从中嗅到了摆脱尼禄二世的机会。

玛兹下令，在马克的生产线建立起来后，莫兰务必做掉尼禄二世，否则警部那群人全得滚蛋。这并不容易。尼禄二世的人头曾在黑市上卖到一百根金条的高价，但他至今仍完好无损地每晚九点出现在桥牌俱乐部；加上一个月前上任的新省长跟莫兰并不对付，如今警部的行动处处受限。

莫兰觉得他的教授在跟他开玩笑。

他坐在办公桌后，双手撑住下巴盯着门口。莫兰困极了——在这个炎热的午后，世上所有人仿佛都在打瞌睡——但他不能睡，他前一天约了人。

他站了起来，走到身后的窗前，一根指头扒拉开紧闭的百叶窗，朝警部大楼外望去。街上一个人也没有，对面的水果店早早把摆在外面的货物搬进去，免得水分在吃人的阳光下蒸发，使水果变成干瘪的木乃伊。一条瘦骨嶙峋的黑狗摇摇晃晃地在商铺前面的阴影下走着，莫兰先生在楼上也能看见它身上突出的一根根肋骨；黑狗吐着舌头，看上去随时都要倒下；莫兰收回手，转身走到风扇下，叉开腿站着。他个子很高、肚子很大，两条腿又细又长，站在哪里很像是客厅里常用的那种高脚大灯罩落地灯；头顶中心已经秃了，周围一圈灰色的头发被小心翼翼地翻过去覆在光秃秃的顶端。

属下们原先暗地里叫他“秃鹰”。有一次，档案室的尼洛在茶水间和同事闲谈，被进来冲咖啡的莫兰听到外号——那天他的勤务员回家奔丧——茶水间瞬间响起“砰砰砰”的枪声，莫兰先生把镀金小手枪的子弹全打空了。不幸的是，只有一发擦破了尼洛的警服外套；那以后，下层的警员开始称莫兰为“神枪手”。

有人在敲门。莫兰扣好因为闷热敞开的衣领，往上推一下因为汗水而不住下滑的眼镜，坐回巨大的皮椅子上，懒懒地说，“进。”

进来一个女人，至少比莫兰矮两个头，长发卷成圆面包样的发髻固定在后脑勺，帽沿捏在手里。她显然没有被糟糕的天气影响，面带微笑地对坐着的男人打招呼。“下午好，部长阁下。”

莫兰点点头，神色忧郁地开口，“下午好。”

“您看上去并不好。”

“如果我让你在三个月内杀了尼禄二世，你也不会好的。”

女人一愣。风扇在她头顶上呼呼直转，莫兰则开始向她诉说玛兹的计划。

她默默听着，顺着帽子边缘将它转了一圈，忽然有了主意。

部长办公室往下两层，烟雾缭绕的开放办公区内人声嘈杂。警员们将衬衫的袖子高高挽起，互相传递各自的箱子，空气中夹杂着高声呼喊和辱骂，烟屁股扔了一地。尼洛拿着长长一列清单，一一核对每个警员的物品；他的那件负伤的外套被搭在椅子靠背上，周围的警官们推推搡搡，大喊着，“尼洛老头儿，我的箱子呢！”；尼洛坐在大堆的行李中间，老鼠一样的黑眼珠转来转去，一刻不停地找名字、画勾，最后扯着粗哑的嗓子叫道，“提摩西！提摩西！来把你的东西拿走！”

孙胜完坐在走廊里的铁制长凳上，木然地看着眼前的一切。

裴珠泫早上告诉她，警部今天全体搬迁到新的大楼里，届时原本就乱成一团糟的警员档案会彻底变为一堆狗屎；而她们只用从尼洛老头儿那拿一张新表，把孙胜完的基本信息填上去，再让尼洛盖章，一切就会完美结束。

被喊到的提摩西从同事的手里接过箱子，夹在胳膊下走出那片嘈杂的区域，来到孙胜完面前停下。他生了一头很漂亮的金色鬈发，中等个头，露出来的胳膊苍白而纤长。孙胜完翻着眼皮看看他，认出来这是裴珠泫在酒馆喝酒时旁边的那个男人。

“你在等队长吗？”

孙胜完有气无力地点点头。

“嘿，你怎么啦？”提摩西将箱子放到地上，在她旁边坐下，“打起精神来！队长可不喜欢懒洋洋的手下。”

孙胜完解开袖扣，把袖子卷起来，“你为什么到这边来？”她朝前面扬扬下巴，尼洛老头儿四周依旧乌烟瘴气。“不和他们一起吗？”

“他们？那些低级警员？不，我们几个和队长在楼上有单独的办公室。我正准备上去呢。”提摩西略带嘲讽地斜起嘴角。孙胜完注意到，他用了“低级”这个字眼，而不是类似于“初级”的中性词。她拧紧眉头，不耐烦地说，“那你他妈的怎么还不上去？”

提摩西显然被她突然的恶意吓了一跳。他是一个极具野心的年轻人，作为裴珠泫的三个副手之一，近些年来爬得很快；父辈是这座城市里最老实巴交的小市民，受到的都是讲求礼仪的教育，很少说脏话。他不清楚这位队长面前的新贵为何如此粗俗不堪，只好慌慌张张地回答，“我在这儿陪陪你。”

“随你的便。”

终于有人想起来把窗户推开了。一股强劲的热风吹进来，无法带走身上黏腻的汗水，但至少稀释了屋内呛人的烟味。孙胜完不抽烟，也不讨厌烟味，不过新鲜空气人人喜欢。尼洛身边的人慢慢变少，她开始频繁地朝楼梯口张望。左手边的那面墙上挂着一个被香烟熏黑的圆盘钟，孤零零的，是从警部原址带来的；孙胜完歪头盯着秒针一格一顿地行走，默默数圈数。

“孙胜完！”

“到！”

第二十九圈刚走到一半，孙胜完嚯地站起立正，裴珠泫握着帽子朝她走来。“你怎么跟他在一起？”女人问询的目光落到提摩西身上，又看向孙胜完。

“报告队长，我在——”

裴珠泫举起一只手， “闭嘴，我没让你说话。你先上去清理一下那个垃圾场，通知其他人明早八点到警部报到。”

“是！”

提摩西弯腰抱起箱子，在两个女人的目送下离开这一层。裴珠泫等他彻底消失，才对孙胜完说，“去找尼洛老头儿。”

只剩下两三个警员在确认剩下的箱子。尼洛正低着头在纸上写写画画，没有立刻注意到长官的到来。

“尼洛先生，”裴珠泫背着手站在他面前，“我的勤务员好像在搬家途中把档案给弄丢了，您看方不方便拿份空白表格给她填一下？”

老尼洛从半月形的眼镜片上方打量一下长官身边的年轻女人。他把手里的清单暂时放下，站起身领着她们往档案室走。“当然可以，长官——不过，我好像记得您原先没有勤务员？”

“现在有了。”

裴珠泫站在尼洛和孙胜完之间，带着不容置疑的微笑回答。

浴室里的水声断断续续。孙胜完在阳台靠着栏杆，俯瞰整座城市的晚景。裴珠泫的这套公寓位于十二区，地势很高，又在顶楼，可以很轻松地看到中心城区那座古老的教堂。孙胜完把下巴放在胳膊上，节奏舒缓地吹着蓝色多瑙河。她有些怀念小酒馆里的投币式唱片机、比得斯大妈的苹果酒，还有比得斯大妈。她甚至不太习惯喝啤酒时，旁边没有老拉布的啜饮声，或者是斯蒂文翘起小拇指喝威士忌的滑稽模样。

晚风柔和地从河岸对面吹过来，带来酒吧街强烈的音乐，抚着孙胜完的头顶。裴珠泫边擦头发边走出来，听到阳台的口哨声，看见孙胜完略显颓丧的背影。

“在想什么？”她走过去问。孙胜完转过半个身子，手肘撑在栏杆上，手掌抵住脑袋。裴珠泫的长发湿漉漉地搭在胸前墨色的浴袍上，末梢的水珠摇摇欲坠，落到柔软的面料上，很快就被吸收。

“咖啡馆的半熟煎蛋、水果摊上新鲜的西瓜、亲爱的老妈妈、我的工作……”

“没有我？”

孙胜完放下手，转回去面向街区。月亮挂在教堂塔顶的十字架尖上，小小圆圆的一个，只有边缘缺失一块。她耸耸肩答道，“我只认识你。”

“你还认识提摩西。” 裴珠泫尖刻地指出。

“提摩西是谁？”

孙胜完又露出那种天真的、茫然的神情。裴珠泫“噗嗤”笑出来，和她并肩站着。“没什么，我记错了。”

她们又在阳台上站了会，等裴珠泫的头发被吹得半干。孙胜完凑过去吻她，湿滑的舌头迫不及待地伸到她嘴里，手上连带着将人往屋里推。裴珠泫替她脱下T恤，握住左侧乳房揉捏，“明天要早起。”

“我知道。”

孙胜完把人放到床上、拉开她的浴袍，向下舔舐到挺立的乳尖。裴珠泫开始发出细微的呻吟，十指插进她柔顺的黑发间，弓起双腿。孙胜完的右手沿她的腰侧向下，到达湿润的阴部；拇指抵住充血的阴蒂绕圈按压，中指则试探性地在外面浅浅地戳刺；裴珠泫搂着她的肩膀，配合地将腿再打开一点。

进去时，孙胜完习惯性地抬头去看裴珠泫的表情。事实上，她们没做过几次，但有些动作已成惯性。她们互相探索着对方的身体，像初入青春期的好奇少女；孙胜完在这方面学得更快、更精准，导致现在她总是出力气的那个。也许不是裴珠泫的错：离开镇子后的孙胜完，一直处于一种游离的状态，对某些抚摸和亲吻表现得不那么尽人意。

裴珠泫这次依然微微闭上眼睛，从鼻腔里长长呼出一口气。孙胜完的视线转到床头，无意间扫视到柜子上放着的门钥匙。公寓目前只有这一把钥匙。刚搬进来时，房东给了裴珠泫三把；有一把装在裤子口袋里，被枪子打断了；另一把则掉进警部的马桶，偏偏裴珠泫冲水的手速还很快；于是剩下最后一个。

“你住在21号，”孙胜完的食指也加进去，两指在那个湿润紧致的腔道里微微分开，旋转着向前摸索。

“嗯……”裴珠泫的回答化作绵长的谓叹，她调整了呼吸，才低笑着接着说，“怎么？21是你的幸运数字吗？”

“不是，”孙胜完否认道。她的手指已经探到最底，曲起在内壁上按压，“是我的生日。”

裴珠泫勾住她的脖子往下压，嘴唇贴住她的，“几月？”

“二月。”孙胜完开始向外抽出手指，指节微微勾起，刮擦着肌肉。四周的软肉在动作中按摩着她的两指，让她舒爽地有些头皮发麻。

“再快点，”裴珠泫的尖牙咬住她的下唇，下达今日的最后一个命令。

孙胜完和她接一个吻，沉下身去。她吻了吻大腿外侧那道被枪擦过的伤疤，随即转到两腿之间，吻住勃起的阴蒂，伸出舌尖在粉红色的尖端舔吻。她的手指找到适合于两个人的速度，有力地在湿滑的阴道内进出，每一下都非常坚决。裴珠泫两手揪住床单，在一声音调略高的呻吟和短暂的窒息过后，汗水淋淋地倒在松软的枕头上。孙胜完抹去嘴角晶莹的液体，爬回床头，默默抱紧她。

“你想要吗？”

“不了，明天早起。”年轻女人的鼻尖蹭过她挂着汗的脖子。两个人黏糊糊地抱在一起，许久没有任何动作、任何话语。她们都喜欢做完过后的拥抱，即使这个动作的温情意味太重，对现在两人的关系而言并不合适。

她是个需要怀抱的可怜人，孙胜完想。我也是。

敞开的阳台送进一阵凉爽的夜风，裴珠泫的手搭在孙胜完的屁股上，扭过头去看已然深重的夜空。月亮消失不见，连星星也没有，只有黑色的、沉重的、压抑的天空。

“孙胜完，”她忽然开口，“你本来叫什么？”

上面的人沉默片刻。

“温蒂。我爸爸给我取的。”

裴珠泫有一个很简单的计划：倒戈尼禄二世，同时找机会把马克干掉。孙胜完问她为什么不直接杀了玛兹，明明莫兰与玛兹接触更多，也更容易下手。

“我说个故事给你听，”裴珠泫推开这条巷子尽头的一扇破门，“早年间，玛兹因为抢别人的生意，仇家很多，但玛兹直接放出消息，所有自愿报名的都可以和他来一场轮盘赌。大大小小的毒贩让自己的手下去和他玩，一共比过八百零一场。结果你现在也能看到，玛兹依旧在他的老巢活蹦乱跳，期待下一个来送死的。”

孙胜完跟在她后面，进了这家内部相当宽敞明亮的店铺。各式枪械摆在透明的柜子里，墙上还挂着仅供展示的老式猎枪。没看见店主，裴珠泫按了按门口的小电铃。

“可是这和不直接杀了他有关系吗？我们可以偷偷行动，没必要跟他进行轮盘赌。”

裴珠泫嫌弃地看她一眼，“如果能直接动他，为什么那些有权有势的毒贩不早就把他的头割下来？倒是有人这么干过，但是最后被玛兹把头塞到了屁眼里——字面意义上的。”

“哦——”孙胜完一噎，“妈的。”

一个高个子的黑长发女人从柜台后面的那扇门里闪了出来，她没有看孙胜完，而是直接问裴珠泫，“来拿P38的改进版？”

“顺便给她挑一把称手的枪。”裴珠泫补充道。

就在刚才，孙胜完像拒绝比得斯大妈那样拒绝了裴珠泫给她配枪的提议，但这个女人显然没有亲爱的老妈妈好说话。今天上午的短会上，孙胜完被莫名其妙地定为接近尼禄二世的最佳人选；当然也没有那么莫名其妙，她是新面孔，尼禄二世和玛兹都不认识她；最重要的是，能见到尼禄二世的地方只有一个，那就是他每天必去的桥牌俱乐部，而整个警部只有她一个会玩桥牌。作为一种需要运算能力的游戏，桥牌并没有在警部那些只会数子弹的猪猡间流行——裴珠泫自认为扫射范围不包括自己，虽然她也不会。

店主根据孙胜完的身材，刨去那些过于笨重的款式，拿出几把摆在桌面铺好的天鹅绒上。其中包括裴珠泫正在使用的瓦尔特P38及其改进版本P1，以及曾在战争期间表现优异的其他半自动手枪。孙胜完将每一把都拿起来，掂量掂量，再问店主一些性能问题。裴珠泫在旁边检查自己的新枪。

“要这个，”孙胜完握着一把黑色钢制手枪，对店主说。

裴珠泫瞥了一眼，那是目前市面上最流行的勃朗宁1911。她提醒道，“1911的容弹量只有七发。”

孙胜完把枪递给店主让她去包装。“但是它有三重保险，安全。”

“多一发子弹在战斗时才更安全。”

“我只是用它来自卫，”孙胜完面无表情地看向裴珠泫，“而且我不喜欢枪。”

裴珠泫还想说些什么，诸如当警察不能不喜欢枪啦、尼禄二世没那么好对付啦，但店主已经拿着包好的枪走了出来。离开时，她选择将账记在莫兰头上。

“你会用吗？”裴珠泫一面翻箱倒柜地寻找咖啡，一面大声问孙胜完。房间里的另一个人正搅拌着最后一袋咖啡，往里面小心地兑上十块钱一瓶的甜酒。

“不会。”

裴珠泫气呼呼地站到孙胜完面前，“这是最后的？”

“确实，”孙胜完端起杯子喝下一口，“而且我喝了。”

裴珠泫一把夺过杯子，将里面的液体一饮而尽。咖啡加甜酒的味道她实在不敢恭维，她不明白孙胜完为什么会喜欢这种饮料。

“你干什么？！”孙胜完瞪着眼睛问。

“起来，教你用枪。”

“在这儿？”

“当然。”

裴珠泫将床头柜搬去阳台，在上面放上孙胜完喝空的啤酒瓶，每次三个。她靠在床头，命令站在门口的孙胜完，“把枪掏出来。”

孙胜完解开后腰上的枪夹，从里面握紧枪把，拿出来。

“太慢了，”裴珠泫客观地说。“射击。”

孙胜完试图扣动扳机，但自然没有任何反应。裴珠泫嗤笑着提醒她，“你的三重保险可是全上好了。”

孙胜完放下枪，恼怒地辩解，“你在这里看着，我太紧张了。”

“闭上嘴，”裴珠泫讨厌她这种畏畏缩缩的样子，“我说什么你照着做就行，否则就等着被尼禄二世的手下把脑浆都打出来。”

于是她们从拔枪这个动作开始，一遍又一遍地重复。裴珠泫不厌其烦地下达单调的指令，孙胜完的胳膊开始发颤、鼻尖上也沁出汗水。一个小时后，这栋楼里终于传来第一声枪响：毫无意外地射偏了，弹头嵌进了阳台围栏的混凝土台基里。裴珠泫发出一声冷哼。

孙胜完不加掩饰地翻个白眼，将枪放到身旁的鞋架上，“我已经知道怎么用了，不需要再练习。”

“那么，当对方把你打成亲妈都不认得的筛子时，你他妈手还放在握把上没拿出来。”裴珠泫尖酸地讥讽道。

“操！”孙胜完相当窝火，“你怎么不来一枪给我看看！”

裴珠泫从床上起身，将挂在右腿边的P38取出来，换上孙胜完的M1911。她把孙胜完推到一边，掏枪、上膛、射击，一气呵成。三声枪响应着三声玻璃瓶炸裂的声音，随即，楼外有人猛地推开窗户破口大骂，“哪个狗娘养的大白天的在撒歪尿！”

孙胜完扭头一看，三个啤酒瓶的颈部被打碎了，瓶身则完好无损。

尼禄二世本人远没有他的外号残暴，孙胜完这样对裴珠泫说。他在牌桌上非常正直，对耍滑头深恶痛绝；喜欢一个人研究残局，每天晚上只玩三局；十点以前的牌局喝甜马天尼，十点以后则喝苹果酒。

一个月过去，凭借过硬的牌技和对苹果酒的独特见解，孙胜完成功和尼禄二世坐到同一张桌子上，并成为固定牌友。她声称，秋季的南部小镇有最适合苹果酒发酵的气候。这一点得到尼禄二世的高度赞赏。她并不掩饰自己的警察身份，使得尼禄二世对她的底细产生了好奇。

“今天晚上牌局结束，你就跟他摊牌。”裴珠泫交待。步入秋季，气温降得很快，她将阳台的门关紧，回头补充，“提摩西已经摸清楚马克每天的轨迹，今晚行动。”

“我拿什么让他相信，这不是玛兹的圈套？”

“嘴皮子。”

孙胜完微微睁大眼睛。她停下手里翻找的动作，转过身仔细看了看裴珠泫笃定的表情；两人只对视了一下，很快错开眼神——在那一瞬间，孙胜完明白裴珠泫没有骗她。她皱紧眉头站着没动，好一会才继续挑选衣服。孙胜完放弃了手里的休闲西服外套，转而从箱子底部抽出一件被压得皱巴巴的薄款棒球服，站到镜子前穿好。

“这件衣服不适合去俱乐部。”裴珠泫善意地提示。孙胜完没有回答，默不作声地整理衣领和袖口。她背对着裴珠泫，浅灰色的背部印着一个巨大的“77”。

裴珠泫咬咬牙，坚持问道，“你真的要穿这件吗？”

孙胜完静静地站在镜子前打量自己，从头看到脚。她忽然想起一些往事的丰沛细节：父亲变形的脊柱、母亲眼角如刀刻的皱纹、姐姐手肘处被磨破的布料、家乡秋季连绵不断的雨水、比得斯大妈搬运一大筐苹果时绷紧的臂膀、夜里巡逻时寂静的街道，还有蓝色多瑙河循环往复的音符。她陷入一种迷茫，不懂为何自己平静的生活落到如此境地。

“裴珠泫，”孙胜完倏地转过来，“你不明白吗？我在害怕，怕极了——我必须穿这件。”她张张嘴，还想再解释更多，但最终摆摆头，从冰箱里取出一瓶啤酒，用发抖的手撬开瓶盖。

裴珠泫沉默下去。等到孙胜完喝完那瓶啤酒，她才轻轻开口，“77是你的幸运数字？”

“不，”孙胜完干脆地否认，“七月七日是我姐姐的生日。”

夜色翩然而至，温柔地一点一点覆盖到城市上空。裴珠泫又开始找东西，孙胜完拎着空瓶子坐在地板上，仰头看她在公寓里走来走去，视线对准墙上的挂钟，一分一秒地数着时间。

“啊哈！找到了！”裴珠泫拿着一个方形塑料匣子走到孙胜完旁边，同样席地坐下。她从口袋里掏出一块手表，抓过孙胜完的左手给她戴上，谨慎地调整表带松紧。

“这是什么？”

“窃听器。用这个能接收到信号，但是型号太老，超过五十米就没用了。”裴珠泫从匣子上取下耳机，倾身戴到孙胜完头上，同时打开开关、拉长天线，“你现在就能从耳机里听到我说话。”

“不是超过范围就不能用了？”孙胜完摘下半边耳机问。

“所以我会和你一起去。”裴珠泫轻松地说。她站起来，俯视着孙胜完的头顶，“以防你连全尸都没有。”

孙胜完往裤子上擦了擦满是汗水的手心，一句话也没有说。

尼禄二世在教堂九点的钟声一过，就踏进俱乐部的大门，顺手将帽子递给门口的男侍。“孙胜完到了吗？”他问。“已经到了有一刻钟了，阁下。”男侍答道。

他是一个慈眉善目的老人，甚至眼底也没有那种生意人的精明之色。温文尔雅、作风正派，活像是战前贵族阶级的老派绅士。俱乐部的会员们对他评价颇高，一致推选他作为公开的公证人，以解决因个别人手脚不干净造成的纠纷。

尼禄二世走进右手边的大厅，在靠近洗手间的一张桌子旁找到孙胜完。年轻姑娘正专注地看着桌上的纸牌，双手捂着耳朵以排除干扰。他放轻脚步走过去，拉开椅子坐下。

“晚上好，我的孩子。”

“哦，晚上好，阁下。我正在看您昨晚没完成的牌局，一时没注意到您来了。”

“没事。要继续玩吗？”尼禄二世的手指点了点面前的牌。

“只有我们两个人。”

“一个人可以拿两副牌，这样不觉得更有趣吗？”

“当然会。”

孙胜完将牌分好，同尼禄二世相对而坐。侍者端上来一杯甜马天尼，孙胜完则再要了一杯啤酒。

大厅明亮的灯光彻夜不眠，对峙的两人很容易忘记了时间。周围不断有人从洗手间进进出出，侍者则为两人不断添酒水，并在十点后为尼禄二世换上苹果酒。

“十点了。”尼禄二世尝到不一样的味道，终于从游戏中脱离出来。

孙胜完喝下一大口饮料，将杯子放到一边，手指尖沿着杯把上下滑动。“您要休息一会吗？先聊聊天，放松一下。”

生硬。裴珠泫握紧拳头。她坐在最外手的这个隔间的马桶上，已经焦躁地听了一个小时的纸牌摩擦声，间或有两句交谈，但都是没用的废话。外面的人来来回回，门缝下闪过各式各样的鞋子，还有女人整理妆容时的闲聊。裴珠泫觉得，如果要收集一座城市上层社会的秘密，俱乐部的洗手间是再好不过的窃听地点，可惜这和她今天的目的没有关系。

“说说你吧，孩子。你是个警察，但我认识的警察里面没有你这样聪明的。莫兰手下的都是一群鼠辈，莫兰本人也是个可悲的胆小鬼。你是其他地方来的？”

说话声过后是一声吞咽，孙胜完此刻显然把手放在桌子上。

“刚从小地方调过来。您这样说我的上司，我可不敢随便接话。”

尼禄二世的笑声清晰地透过耳机传来。他说话很慢，每个词都说得很清楚，拿捏着自成一体的腔调。“只说一两句也没关系的，哪个手下没有抱怨过长官呢？我有很多工人，想必个个都在背后骂过我‘无耻的资本主义吸血鬼’。”

“但您的生意做到今天这样大，自有它成功的原因。”

“不过是靠只有我知道的那个配方罢了。孩子，一定要动脑子，用智慧挣钱，否则一辈子都是在为了求一线生存卖命。”

孙胜完有些恍惚，她突然联想到了裴珠泫。她不是在干卖命的勾当吗？她不是为了活下去而不断投机吗？或者该问，这样的生活她不累吗？

“孩子？孩子？”

“抱歉，玩得太累了，刚刚有点走神。”

侍者端着托盘再次靠近，往尼禄二世面前放一只盛满酒的杯子，同时附带一张纸条。他匆匆扫了一眼，抬起头抱歉地对孙胜完说，“孩子，还有事吗？我可能要先过去和他们玩一局。”

“没……”

裴珠泫攥紧了手里的天线。

“——啊不，有一件事。”

“请说。”

“对刚刚您抨击莫兰的话我可能目前还无法认同，因为我到这儿来就是受部长之命来接触您的。您一定很清楚，玛兹对您掌握的配方非常眼红，虽然您让他拿了七成，这是一个很高尚无私的行为。但玛兹前段时间让莫兰给他找到一个也会制毒的人，生产出来的货——恕我冒昧——完全可以替代您的，所以他不想再留下您了。”

“所以？”

“但是莫兰清楚他杀不了您，所以决定带着警部全体投靠您。今晚会有人把玛兹的那棵摇钱树杀了，而如果您愿意，以后可以和莫兰五五分成。”

直截了当，不好不坏的表现。裴珠泫听到尼禄二世又笑了。

“莫兰太高估我了，如果你想，现在就可以掏出腰后面那把枪崩了我。”

“那我还能活着走出这里吗？”

“自然不能。但是我想，莫兰会愿意牺牲一个手下来换我的命的，你说呢？”

“的确。不过我自己想活下去。”孙胜完不安地动了动手表。

“孩子，我不相信莫兰，但我选择相信一个桥牌打得好的人，比如你。可是 **你** 为什么要选择相信莫兰那只猪呢？”

“您说什么？”

尼禄二世将刚刚收到的纸条递给她，“你们的人被玛兹抓住了，他和莫兰把一个叫裴珠泫的警察给推了出来。根据我的消息，玛兹会不日邀请那位有胆识的警察，进行他的第八百零二场轮盘赌。——还有，让蹲在洗手间的那位出来吧，我想她就是裴珠泫？”

孙胜完难以置信地拿起那张纸，她用发抖的声音问他，“您是怎么知道……”

“孩子，你以前从不戴手表。”

尼禄二世微笑地端起未喝完的酒杯，朝等候已久的那张桌子走去。

孙胜完跌跌撞撞地向后冲进洗手间，拼命敲着第一扇门。“你听见了吗？你听见了吗？裴珠泫！裴珠泫！你他妈的开门啊！裴珠泫！尼禄二——”

门从里面被打开了。孙胜完一把拉开，看到裴珠泫坐在马桶盖上，手里握着被折断的天线。

……

“现在怎么办？”

孙胜完带着裴珠泫坐到俱乐部角落的一个沙发上，这里比较昏暗，掩映在一大盆芭蕉之后。裴珠泫的身体像是没有骨头一样靠在柔软的靠背上，双眼聚焦在地毯上。“没有办法。等到玛兹邀请我的那天去送死。”

“我不信，”孙胜完变得暴躁起来，“不可能有人次次都赢。”

“当然不可能，”裴珠泫刻薄地说，“你还不明白吗？在玛兹的地盘上赌，他有一万种动手脚的方式。”

孙胜完瞪大眼睛静静地盯着裴珠泫的脸，从眼睛里看到一丝明显的恐惧。没有人想死，她非常清楚；而裴珠泫这样大费周章的目标，也不过就是活着而已。她摸了摸左胸处那个小小的数字“77”，感受到衣服底下自己疯狂的心脏。裴珠泫要死了，她突然更加清晰地认识到这一点，以至于她的心口涌上一阵不熟悉的难过。

“我去打个电话。”

孙胜完走向大厅外面的电话机。她从衣服内层摸出那张抄着比得斯大妈小酒馆的电话号码的纸条，对着数字一个一个输进去。晚上十点四十，正是酒馆里第一阵热潮来临的时候，她保不准会不会有人听到电话铃声。

电话铃响了七下，被一个男人接起。“喂？你找谁？”听筒那头的音乐声震耳欲聋，孙胜完觉得自己的脑仁在砰砰直跳。

“比得斯大妈。”

“我说，你他妈的找谁！？”

“比得斯大妈！”孙胜完放开嗓子吼了一句，声音大得整个俱乐部都能听见。

听筒暂时被搁下了，几十秒后再被拿起。

“喂？”

是比得斯大妈宽厚的嗓音。孙胜完闭上眼睛，按住眼皮。“老妈妈，是我，孙胜完。”

她们热络地寒暄着，比得斯大妈压制不住兴奋，一刻不停地说着话；孙胜完只好不断应着，等她平静下来。

“老妈妈，您还记得带我离开的那个长官吗？”

“记得记得，跟你差不多高，长得白白净净那个，是吧？”比得斯大妈对漂亮孩子的形容词似乎永远只有“白白净净”。

孙胜完悲伤地继续说，“她要死了。”

电话那头陷入沉寂。吵闹的音乐声持续冲击着孙胜完的耳膜，她的太阳穴跳得厉害。

“但是我不明白，老妈妈，我不懂我为什么会这么难过。”

过了一会，比得斯大妈才开口说话，“很多年前，那个人死掉之后，我问过一个路过喝酒的流浪诗人同样的问题。诗人说，‘性是即生即灭的，但爱不是’[1]。这就是答案，孩子。你走上了一条错误的路。”

孙胜完摸上自己湿润的脸颊，难以自持地哭了起来。

“你穿这件。”

孙胜完将那件印着77号棒球服塞到裴珠泫手里，语气生硬地说。

现在是凌晨六点，她们从昨晚天黑以后就开始做爱，一次结束后互相拥抱，再一起去洗澡，之后进行下一次。孙胜完表现得棒极了，不论是身处哪一方。筋疲力尽之时，两人躺在床上，裴珠泫不大的手握着孙胜完的小拇指；她们睁着眼睛，彻夜未眠。

一小时后，裴珠泫和玛兹的赌约就要进行；她被允许带一个人替她收尸，这一光荣的任务理所当然地落到孙胜完头上。

“增加好运吗？你那天晚上的运气可是糟透了。”

“那天晚上，”孙胜完没好气地反驳，“我至少说服了尼禄二世帮忙。”

裴珠泫不清楚，那天晚上孙胜完在打完电话后用了什么方法，竟然让尼禄二世愿意插手。但总之，尼禄二世保证这次的游戏会是一场真正靠运气的赌博，同时，她们会在开始前得知子弹藏在哪一发里；不过这依然存在一个问题——玛兹的习惯是和人猜硬币定先后，而如果裴珠泫命不好，只能是提前得知自己的死期。

她脱下身上的黑色皮夹克，穿上稍显稚气的棒球服，在镜子面前拉上拉链。“好看吗？”

“不坏。”

裴珠泫拿起床头的门钥匙，交到孙胜完手里，“只有这一把，弄丢了就进不来了。记住了？”

“记住了。”

她们检查过各自的手枪，再次确认一切无误，离开了这间顶楼的公寓。地点定在酒吧街的一家小酒馆里，那是玛兹众多副业的一家。她们要沿公寓楼下的大街一直走到最近的桥，过了河再走十五分钟。天刚有点蒙蒙亮，太阳还未从层层束缚中完全挣脱出来。两个人沉默地走在街上，只有不太和谐的脚步声在回响。

“孙胜完，”

“嗯？”

“太安静了。吹口哨吧。”

“想听什么？”

“你常吹的那个，蓝色多瑙河。”

只有两个人的街道上响起干巴巴的哨声——孙胜完吹得断断续续的，比以往任何一次都要差。但是裴珠泫没有打断她，只是向前走。

街边的垃圾堆旁，一只骨瘦如柴的黑狗咽下最后一口气。孙胜完停下来，用脚将它可怜的、毫无分量的尸体往里推了推，接着前进。她们走了三十分钟，离七点差五分时到达目的地，一同站在那扇被装饰得花里胡哨的门前。没有人主动去推开它，似乎后面就是惨绝人寰的炼狱。

“裴珠泫，”孙胜完忽然开口。

“我们是情侣吗？”

裴珠泫愣了一下，随即将手放在门上。“当然不。我甚至都不喜欢你。”

“还有，”她推开门，“别问这种傻问题。”

门后面不是炼狱。早晨的酒吧刚被打扫干净，第一缕晨光从敞开的窗户间透过来，照到擦拭得快要反光的地板上。孙胜完随手打开门边的应急开关，看清了坐在中间的几个黑影。坐得离门最近的是莫兰，在他身后站着提摩西那个奸猾小人；稍远一点的左手边是尼禄二世，身后同样跟着一个手下；最后坐在中间的，是孙胜完从未见过的玛兹，一左一右各站了一个男人。孙胜完认出来，右边的那个瘦高个是俱乐部长期为尼禄二世服务的男侍——她心里有了底。

“早上好，我的孩子。”尼禄二世首先说话，他在对孙胜完打招呼。

“早上好，阁下。”

“期待今晚还能在俱乐部见到你。第一局你想叫几？”

孙胜完的心猛地一缩。“这要看牌，阁下。”

“如果我是庄家，我会叫五、黑桃，你觉得怎么样？”

“那我不会再叫了，阁下。您的牌一定是出奇得好。”

“人生需要挑战，孩子。你 **应该** 继续叫，懂吗？就像玛兹博士，已经赢了八百零一局轮盘赌了。”尼禄二世将话题引开。正中间的那个矮胖的男人咧开他像那像瓢一样的大嘴，故作谦虚地摆摆手。

裴珠泫看了眼孙胜完，默默靠到她身边，握住她的手。孙胜完勾起指尖，想要在她的手心写下“5”。就在那时，尼禄二世和蔼的目光突然变了，他死死地盯着孙胜完的双眼，看上去活要把她吞了。

是“6“。她要继续叫牌、尼禄二世让她必须叫牌，那么她只能叫六——左轮手枪的容弹量只有六发。

孙胜完在裴珠泫的手心画完，用力捏了一下，随后退到门边的阴影里。

“朝上的先手。人头还是字？”

“人头。”

玛兹将那枚硬币高高抛起，孙胜完的心也跟着飞升，随后急速下坠。玛兹接住它，拳头向上，打开给桌边的每个人看。他的手从最近的尼禄二世开始移动，路过莫兰，最后停留到裴珠泫眼前。

孙胜完掐紧了自己的手腕，但她无法感到疼痛。思绪忽地脱离身体朝高空飞去，孙胜完在迷蒙间觉得事情已经结束，她此刻正坐在比得斯大妈的小酒馆里。投币式唱片机一整天都在演奏蓝色多瑙河，警长也在旁边喝酒，恭敬地和靠着吧台站立的裴珠泫碰杯。比得斯大妈给她端上一整盆刚炸好的鸡翅，乐呵呵地看着她一个接一个地吃。她把骨头扔给了一条钻进来的黑狗，黑狗很瘦，所以狼吞虎咽。她听到门口有人在喊她的名字，不是“孙胜完”，是“温蒂”；她扭头一看，是姐姐，穿着77号棒球服朝她走来。姐姐从家里过来看她了……

“砰！”

炸裂的枪声猛然将孙胜完惊醒。她惊恐地抬起头，只见面前乌压压围着一群男人，所有人都挡在她眼前。她没有看到裴珠泫。

“死了。”尼禄二世率先从人群中站出来，冷声宣布道。

人们散开来。孙胜完看见，正对面的桌子上，玛兹那颗肥硕的脑袋摊在桌上，一道黑血缓缓地从太阳穴的黑洞里流出来。

——裴珠泫从人群后走向孙胜完，抬起手抱紧了她。

那天最后，裴珠泫用孙胜完几乎看不清的速度掏出手枪，朝莫兰和提摩西开了三枪。一枪打在莫兰的眉心，一枪打在提摩西的左眼，最后一枪打在提摩西的右眼。莫兰的枪其实早就握在手里了，可惜五发子弹全部打空，无愧于他“神枪手”的称号。他朝后倒去的时候，用摩丝固定住的头发飘到一边，露出锃亮的头顶，刚好反射着已经蓬勃发散的阳光。

尼禄二世同两人握手，感谢上帝赐予的好运气；他很快做了后续决定，或者说那是他一开始就计划好的：让孙胜完和裴珠泫带着马克回南方，拓展边境外的市场；最后的最后，他和孙胜完约定，明晚在俱乐部见。

孙胜完用钥匙打开门，转身对裴珠泫说，“是我这件衣服在保护你。”

“哼，”裴珠泫不以为然，“我从小到大，玩猜硬币就没有输过。”

孙胜完无意和她争辩。她拿出两瓶啤酒打开，跟裴珠泫碰了碰，一口喝下半瓶，方才快意地呼出一口气。

“不过我说，我知道尼禄二世为什么要帮我们了。”

“说来听听。”

“因为那样可以利用我们干掉玛兹，而且就算失败了，他也不吃亏。”

“不完全是，”孙胜完摇着头。她将空瓶子放到床头柜，转身又去取出一瓶。“那天我没跟他说这么多利益上的问题。我只是告诉他，‘有一位姑娘在南部小镇为您守了二十年的寡，比得斯先生’。”

裴珠泫握着酒瓶稍加思索，震惊地看向孙胜完；对方耸耸肩，嘴巴一撇，撬开第二瓶啤酒。

“这最后竟然是个爱情故事！？”她忍不住感叹。

“它一直是个爱情故事，”孙胜完说，“甜蜜的爱情。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1]引自电视剧the new pope.  
> [2]不太会玩桥牌，如有错误请谅解。


End file.
